Panic! At Hogwarts
by MandaKayy08
Summary: People are so rude sometimes.What you think are rumors, just might be the truth. In this story, Manda Kay's rumor has just become the truth and everyone knows. SUCKY SUMMARY I KNOW!


**A/N- alright guys, this is my first fic on here. I'm not exactly sure what to do but I'm going to take my chances! Sorry if you dont like it, and sorry for the misspellings! Personally, i dont believe in betas. They jus make things a little more fake in the world! Ok! well if you have any questions my aim is OMGxITSxMANDA and my yahoo is Candiapplesandrazorblades. Please feel free to im me! OH! and Yes, all chapters will be the titles of P!ATD's new cd! Here's the story. Hope you guys enj0i!**

I do not own anyone but myself..and some characters that appear later. Everything else is J.K. Rowlings!

This Is Just The Prologue

"I hate you!" He screamed at me and threw the vase of red roses he brought in not 30 minutes before.

"Then get out of my room!"He sighed, rolled his eyes, got on his broom and flew out of my window beside my bed.

I slammed the window after him and fell against it with tears in my eyes. How could he do this to me? Well easily I guess. I stood up and looked at my room. The girls are not going to be happy. Lavender's matress was flipped over, Parvati's vanity mirror was broken, Granger's trunk was thrown about and my roses were laying around randomly along with the glass from the vase. I hate guys.

I cleaned up a little bit and grabbed some clothes. I opened the door and walked down the stairs. In the bright red common room sat Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The second Lavender spotted me she stopped talking. The others followed her gaze to me. I was standing there in tight black shorts and a white wifebeater, barefooted, black and pink hair tossed into a messy bun, mascara running and cuts and scrapes all up and down my tan legs.

"Manda Kay! What happened to you!" Ron yelled and jumped up to hug me lightly.

"Im fine" I choked out. Harry looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"No your not. What happened?" he persisted.

"Nothing. I need to shower. Girls, the room is in a bit of a mess. I tried to clean up what i could. The vase of roses my mom sent fell and glass flew everywhere. So be careful. I'll meet ya'll back here before dinner. It's only Saturday Mione, no need to flip." I turned with that and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. I headed to the prefects bathroom and sighed.

After showering I slipped on some black fishnet stockings, a black and hot pink plaid skirt, a hot pink tank top, and i applied a straightening spell to my black hair. I made my tips a hotter pink and put them up in two spikey buns. I slipped on my 'combat boots' that were all leather and had buckles up the sides and came up to the knees. I redid my makeup which was heavy black eye makeup and hot pink lipstick with black lipliner. This was not my usual look. I was more of a purple or green type of girl. But for some reason, this just fit tonight. I walked back to the common room and got some odd looks. When i got to the portrait of the fat lady i mumbled the password.

"Bravery" I mumbled.

"Oh dear, you dont look so well." she pressured.

"Please Ma'dam. Not today" I had to get away from her!

"Are you ok dear?" There she went again.

"I could be better" and with that i slammed open the portrait and walked in.

The only people in the common room were some little 3rd years and Lavender playing Wizards Chess with Parvati. I smiled slightly at them and Lavender mouthed that the room was clean. I nodded and walked over to the stairs. I felt eyes on me and i turned around. I noticed four of the little ones were staring. I spun around and looked them in the eyes. "Take a picture, it lasts longer. But i must warn you, if you take one, i kill you." and continued up the stairs.

I opened the door and Hermione was laying in her bed reading. She looked up and smiled weakly. "How are you doing?" "Much better. Thanks!" "So, care to talk about it? We have about 20 minutes until dinner." She glanced at her watch. "Uh no thanks. Its just family problems. Sorry about the room and your trunk." "Oh its fine, it needed to be reorganized anyways!" We both smiled and i layed back on my bed. I felt a piece of paper under my head and i realized it was from him. 'Oh great' i thought. Just what i need. I opened it and it read,

**Manda Kay,**

**Im not sure who you think you are, but this is all perposterous! It cant be true and if i find out your lying to me, i'll make sure your summer goes extremely wrong. You know im capable and you know i'll do it. Have a nice day and i'll see you sooner than you think.**

**Sincerely, ---**

As soon as i had finished reading the letter it exploded. Mione looked up and cocked an eyebrow. I shook my head and layed back down. "Hey, Mione. Wake me up before you go downstairs." "Alright" and I was out like a light.

What felt like five minutes later i was being shaken awake. "Dinner Manda Kay!" "Alright alright im up!" i yelled at Padma. She's always such a chipper person. Seeing as how we only have a few more months left at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you'd think i'd be chipper too. Next year will be our last and final year. How intruiging.

I walked down stairs with her in my same outfit and saw the whole gang once again. We all walked out of the portrait hole together and to the great hall. I fell back some once we got to the doors. Harry opened them and walked on in. Everyone followed except me. The second i stepped foot into the room i felt like i was dressed like a clown. Everyone looked at me with these horrifying eyes and i knew my secret was out. I kept walking to the Gryffindor table and sat in between Fred and George who placed their arms around me the second i sat down.

"Hey MK!" George said. Fred rolled his eyes.  
"George, that was MY nickname for her first!" Fred defended.

"Guys, its ok. Please, no fighting today. Im rather tired." I glanced up and around the room. Eyes were still glued to me. 'Everyone knows' i kept telling myself. How could he spread the word that fast? George squeezed my shoulder.

"Yea, we heard." my head shot up from my empty plate and turned to him. "You've heard what?" "Oh you know, about...THEM." "About who Fred?" "Uh well..." "Uh you see Manda Kay, we were-" "EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT YOU BEING PREGNANT!" i heard screamed at me.

I stood up and looked around the hall to see who had said it. I glanced at the slytherin table and sure enough Pansy Parkinson was sitting there with a big grin on her puglike face. I squared my shoulders and walked over to her.

"Pansy, if i were you, i'd shut the hell up. But im not, and your talking about me, so therefore..." i raised my fist and before i knew it i had decked the ugly bitch. Everyone who wasnt staring before, was now. I turned my back and bid my goodbyes to my friends. Once i got to the doors of the Great Hall, i looked back. Sure enough he was staring. I hate how he does that. Well, i hate how he DID that. On that note, i turned and walked out of the great hall. Hopefully, for good.


End file.
